


Morse code

by Morademorada



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morse Code, New York, New York City, New York Special, Special, movie, post New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morademorada/pseuds/Morademorada
Summary: Where Ladybug has the fright of her life, and Chat has the best of the ideas.Post New York special!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Morse code

Marinette stared at her desk; on top of her history book, lay the cute little stuffed cat since last week. Getting out of bed, she took it and gave it a slight smile, and immediately after felt resentment and guilt. 

She left the cat where it was, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

And then, it vibrated. 

Marinette´s heart skipped a beat. She rushed to her desk and waited for another sign. When it moved again, she didn't lose a second to call out for her transformation. 

It was ugly hot for a spring late afternoon, the sun was almost gone and the moon was already visible.

Anyway, Ladybug didn´t waste time thinking about the sunset, because she was using that time to _freak out._ Chat Noir didn´t answer her calls, and he was nowhere to be seen on her yoyo´s map. 

She swung all over the city, with an increasing weight on her chest, but Chat simply wasn't there. Ladybug started to imagine the worst scenarios her head could create, which only made her feel worse. She called again.

“Hi, M´ lady! I got you som-”

“OH GOD, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU” she almost fell from the rooftop when he picked up. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Wait, I´ll search you on my map, I´m on my way.”

“What? Ladybug, I´m fine, I´m not hurt. Where are _you_? I thought we were going to meet at the Eiffel…” Chat answered, whilst he observed the red spot far away from the tower; and further than any meeting point they ever had. 

Ladybug stopped on a building's roof and let out a shaky sigh, looking up to the sky, her shoulders relaxed abruptly. The sun had already setted. 

“Ladybug, are _you_ okay?” When she only hummed in response, he extended his baton and jumped “Stay there, I´ll go. Don´t move, just wait for me.” 

So she waited; sitting down, trying to catch her breath after her run. Chat arrived and she hugged him tight. 

“I thought something happened to you.” Marinette said, breaking apart. “Also, you have one minute to explain yourself before I beat the fuck out of you”.

He looked at her, puzzled. 

“You pressed the button.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The button, Chat; the control, the interruptor, I don't know what is that shit called, the thing that makes the stuffed cat vibrate.” She sounded exasperated. 

Chat connected the dots, and let out a little “Ohh” 

“I know what you mean, but I didn't press it. I always keep it on my- oh god I did press it” He facepalmed with both hands, wide eyes full of embarrassment. “I always have it on my desk; today I threw my backpack there, It must have activated it. Sorry.”

“It vibrated twice”

“The backpack may or may not fell with the button… And when I went to pick it up, I stepped on it” He laughed, humiliated “It sounds so ridiculous, I´m so sorry”

She sighted and joined with a quiet laugh. “You are forgiven, but if it happens again, I´ll step on you”

Chat was about to say ´whenever you want´ but thought it wasn´t the moment, so he looked for something in his pocket instead. 

“Speaking of which, I brought you something!” and saying that, he showed her a little ladybug toy and a badge with a button just as his. She took it with surprise. “Try it, let's see if it works”

Ladybug did, smiling at him. The toy was cute too, it was smaller than the cat and had two huge goggling eyes. For some reason, it looked exactly like the kind of thing Chat would buy on a daily basis.

“I love it” she pressed the badge again and finally understood why, two weeks ago, he was so insistent with his “and _I_ will use it for emergencies.”

“You haven´t heard the best part yet” he passed her a piece of folded paper.

“What´s this?”

“Open it and see it by yourself” his smile grew wider and wider as he talked. 

“Is this… morse code?” She held the paper with one hand and pressed the badge with the other.

“You just said ´hi´” Chat´s euphoria was contagious, Ladybug imitated his expression without noticing. 

“You know morse code?” 

“No, just a few letters so far. But we'll learn, now we can communicate outside our suits!” 

She loved it.

“Deal” It felt so weird yet so natural at the same time… it was like they were exchanging phone numbers; but, somehow, a lot more intimate.

“Let's see” he muttered, searching for his baton. “Ok, It's twenty to nine. What do you think if we try it out at ten o'clock?”

“Make it nine thirty” she stated. “I race you. Whoever arrives first, makes the other´s -um.. ´fake phone´? I don´t know- giggle.” 

He chuckled at her choice of words, and extended his weapon, getting ready. “Talk to you later, then”

They parted. 

After a few blocks, she laughed at the thought that he could arrive first, and she wouldn't know. _A hole in your plan_ , Marinette told herself. 

.

Adrien destranformed on his bedroom and flew to his desk to warn his lady, with the ladybug toy in his hand. 

“You´ll hurt your face if you keep smiling, kiddo.” 

“Shut up, Plagg” the kwami sticked out his tongue; but didn´t said anything else, giving him some space with a knowing smirk.

The ladybug vibrated. He let out a squeak. He thanked his past self for letting the morse code guide handy. His heart was pounding harder than it should, definitely. Looking for a pen and paper he hitted a pencil holder and nearly threw his computer. 

**_Just arrived, you won._ **

It did take longer than what he thought it would- he had to write down every sound, then translate it to letters and then to words- but every minute was worth it.

.

Tikki couldn't stop thinking about how romantic the situation was. She stayed with her holder an hour before falling asleep on her pillow. 

Marinette was giggling at Chat´s messages, she had already learned all the vowels and some consonants, and the conversation became more fluent after three hours. Far from perfect, but better. 

**_Think should go sleep._ **

**_omg is 1 am_ **

**_Ikr_ **

**_Time flies when I m with you m lady_ ** _-_ she couldn't believe he wrote every word of the sentence. Question marks, apostrophes and complex sentences were omitted because it was easier that way. It was hilarious, some of their texts didn´t make any sense. 

**_Night Chaton, see you soon_ **\- she instantly wanted to add a heart emoji. Damn. 

**_Night Ladybug v3_ **

Marinette stretched on her chair, took the papers, hid them under her mattress and dropped herself into her bed. She was about to fall asleep when she understood Chat´s message. What a clever cat, indeed. 

She stood up, went to her desk. 

She doubted, but did it still. 

**_v3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had this idea and I just needed to write it v3  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ✨💛


End file.
